


Notes

by Janatee



Series: Oswink [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She found them in her purse, in her desk drawers, her file cabinets and jacket pockets. He’d begun to add dorky little smiley faces and tiny doodles. This was getting out of hand."</p><p>Danny’s been leaving notes on index cards in Clara’s classroom, and she tries (unsuccessfully) to get him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for an adapted prompt from oswinkxoxo and was originally posted on oswink.tumblr.com

Students dutifully copied Clara’s notes on the board, pencils scribbling furiously across notebook pages.

“Now,” she said, turning around, “Charles Dickens wrote _David Copperfield_ to highlight many issues of the time. Anyone care to guess one of them?”

A single hand went up.

“Yes, Jaime?” she said.

“Social class?” said Jaime.

“Very good,” she said, “That was a subject of many of Dickens’ works. Now-”

 

There was a light rapping at the door.

“One moment,” she said, moving towards the door. She opened it to find Danny on the other side.

“Hello?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Miss Oswald?” he said, “I have the extra staples you requested.”

“What? No, sorry, I don’t think I asked for any-”

He gave her an imploring look.

“Yes! Oh, that’s right, silly me,” she said, “I’ll take those and get back to my class, hmm? The class that I’m trying to _teach_ right now?”

Danny walked away, and she returned to the whiteboard.

“Sorry about that,” she said, “Now, back to Dickens.”

 

 After class, she picked up the box of staples. A folded index card slid out, fluttering to the floor. She picked it up.

"Dinner at five. I’ve got something special planned,” it read in Danny’s scrawled handwriting. She smiled.

 

***

 

The next day, it was pencils. The day after that, it was whiteboard erasers.

“If you keep this up,” she said over dinner, “I’m going to have a classroom full of school supplies and more rumors than I’m prepared to handle.”

He just laughed.

 

***

 

He eased of on the supplies, but the notes kept coming. She found them in her purse, in her desk drawers, her file cabinets and jacket pockets. He’d begun to add dorky little smiley faces and tiny doodles. This was getting out of hand.

 

One day, she opened her year 10 textbook to find “If you’ve never been dancing, today’s your chance,” on an index card lying across a list of Shakespeare’s works. She held in a smile and carried on with the lecture.

“What’s that?” someone asked, pointing to the book.

“It’s a bookmark,” she said, hurriedly flipping it over.

“Didn’t look like a bookmark.”

_Tap tap tap_

She ran to the door, flinging it open.

“Is this your book?” said Danny innocently, holding up a copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ She took it from his hands.

“You’ve got to stop,” she whispered, smirking.

“Make me,” he replied with a wink.

Clara rolled her eyes.

 ***

“What’s this?” asked Danny, lifting a manila folder from Clara’s desk as she packed up.

“Oh, that’s nothing,” she said, a little too casually.

“Nothing, eh?” he said, “Can I look inside it, then?”

She hesitated.

“Fine.”

He flipped it over on the desk, and dozens of index cards spilled out. He grinned.

“I knew you secretly liked them,” he said.

“Shut up.”

 


End file.
